We are Broken
by floratencha
Summary: This chapter will tell you what was going on in Esme's head or at least what I thought was going on during Alice, and Bella's time in Italy, there is a disclaimer inside and this has minimal fluff. ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own any characterizes that are not in the Original Twilight Series meaning Eclipse, New Moon, and Twilight at this time.**

**A/N: I am addicted to Twilight, here is a one-shot of a conversation Esme and Carlisle because they aren't in the series a lot if you ask me, but of course I am not the writer of the Series as stated above in my Disclaimer…… Just a reminder there will be miniumal fluff!! This takes place when Alice, Bella and Edward are in Italy with the Volutri and tells what was running in Esme's head at the time, and such...now on to the story. **

"Carlisle dear, would you get the phone for me?" My eyes scanned the letter in my hand as the corners of my mouth turned down in frustration. Another law suit against my Rebuilding Foundation and it was all because of Emmett. I wished that he would just listen to me instead of taking matters into his own hands. He had decided that instead of hiring professional workers like I asked him too he went on the street along with Jasper and found men that were drunk and totally zoned due to drugs and gave them 10,000 dollars each saying if the job was done then he would give them more.

Of course it was my fault to begin with in having Emmett do the job for me, but Jasper wasn't feeling well due to Alice being in Italy and Rosalie was in the slumps, guilt was eating at her insides. Of course guilt should be eating at her but that didn't help the situation that we were in. Jasper was out of his mind with fear and dread, and it was getting to the rest of us. How would we live Emmett was getting annoyed with Rosalie and all I could do was watch as my family was tore apart due to Edward's selfishness. Still I couldn't balme him, who would want to turn their love into a blood thirsty, souless creature? I was scared for all of them, Bella in most. I know that taking Bella was the only way to convince Edward that she was alive but still, she is only human. A human in the presence of vampires, blood thirsty vampires. I shuddered, I'd never been to the Volutri but Carlisle said it was bad so it had to be.

Cold hands touched my shoulders and I was snapped back into reality. They gently massaged my shoulders moving in circular motion.

"What is wrong, Love?" Carlisle's soft confident voice was alluring, it took me out of my fear, and it soothed me.

"I'm… scared for Bella, and for Alice, and Rosalie, and for Jasper, but I'm most scared for Edward. What if they are too late… what if the Volturi decided to kill him... how are we going to live? Edward is a pain when he isn't here but when he is gone… forever, at least now he visits, and we can call him." I stopped talking; I couldn't form the thoughts that were in my head, they scared me.

"He will be fine, I promise." His hands never stopped their moving in their motion. I sighed in contentment; he was so good at his job. The perfect husband, nice, sexy… I stopped myself before I got carried away.

"How do you know?" I asked, my hands reaching up to touch his, stopping them in their path.

"I do Love, that is my job." He whispered softly in my ear.

"Hmm." I turned to face him and smiled. I studied his face, the sharpness of his jaw, the perfect curve of his lips, the way the corners were turned up in a smile. The perfectness of his nose and the gold in eyes… he was perfect, we were perfect.

His leaned forward and kissed my lips gently.

"I know love, they will be fine." He picked me up and carried me to our bed, and I was lost in his kisses as his hands roamed my skin.

_Goodluck Bella._


	2. Hello Readers

Hello Fanfiction Universe,

This note is to let you all in on what is going on in my life and where i will be taking my writing and ultimately my stories.

I started writing on during the summer between 7th and 8th grade. I have no memory of how i found the site or what made me start writing here. I have always been a writer ever since I was a kid. Whether it was poetry, short stories or full blown stories. I always saw myself going to college for writing and getting a career in the writing field. For someone of that age, my writing has always been more mature and intense when it comes to writing. For lack of a better phrase, and not to sound cocky, I was a great writer for someone of my age and caliber.

As my life started to get busier, I had less time to write. As I wrote less, I started to lose my love of writing. The thrill I got from writing a story and the voices I heard from the characters started to fade.

I started writing a story (which I have taken a break from but not abandoned) but as time and life went on I stopped writing even that.

My love for writing while it didn't vanish, it was definitely buried in myself. As a result during my senior year of high school I applied and was accepted into my top choice college with an intended major of History/Pre-Law.

It was midway through my first semester of college that I realized and rediscovered my passion for writing. It was then that I realized that I couldn't allow myself to keep going to college for a degree I was no interested in. I REFUSE to pay and study and work for something that I didn't want. As a result I began the transferring process with intents to major in Communications and Broadcast Journalism with a minor in Creative Writing.

As a result of this, here I am. I am writing cause writers cannot stop writing. Someone who has a gift and a passion shouldn't waste their gift and that is my opinion. I want to write and hone my skills as a writer which is why I am back here.

I want to write fanfiction once again for several reason which include my love for writing and my passion for telling stories and also to hone my skills and make myself a better writer.

With that in mind, I was left to think of what I wanted to do with the remaining stories I have written and not completed. As a result I have come with a solution. All of my previous stories will be marked as complete and I am opening my stories to be co-written by another writer.

I know where I want the stories to go and the person who wants to finish and write the stories must agree to finish the story in the ending I have decided (unless they come up with a better ending- which is very very possible someone will). The person who will complete the stories (I think there is only one to be honest) must send me copies of the chapters before they are published. Other requirements for the person who wants to take over writing must have written on fanfiction over 20k words total, and at least 3 completed stories in the Twilight Universe. This person must also agree to update the story at least once every 2 weeks. Other requirements will be discussed upon further dates to those who wish to complete the story. If you are interested please PM me so that we may speak at further length.

In the event that no one wants to finish the story or no one is qualified in my opinion then I will finish the story at my own time. I have not decided when.

With this in mind, I thank you all who have been patiently waiting. You truly are true fans and you are encouragement that maybe I am as good of a writer as I think I am. please don't hesitate to PM me so that I may find some way to thank you. I have no idea how but I'm sure we can come up with something.

To my new readers as fans, please take some time to read my old work in order that you may see how my writing has improved over time.

I have started the writing process in which I will be writing an AU story about Embry and his imprint whom I have yet to name. I have no idea how often I will be posting but once i have figured out the logistics i will be sure to let you all know.

I thank each and everyone of you. You all are amazing people who encourage and inspire me to continue writing. Reading and seeing emails about favorites or reviews of my stories that I hadn't updated in years would always bring smiles to my face. I hope to continue writing and bring you all new stories that show my maturity, growth, and creativity.

Stay tuned to see what I have in store. The Twilight Universe is about to get shaken up. Monija is back and ready to get back to writing as soon as possible.

Forever yours,  
Monija (Floratencha)


End file.
